


Our world

by noriblake



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, happy shane, sweet boi shane, you making him a bday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriblake/pseuds/noriblake
Summary: So around the times in S01-S02 when the gang finds their way to CDC, but there was no Lori x Shane and the doctor isn't going to blow up the building for you have given him hope. It's almost Shane's birthday and you aint' giving him any basic sex or material gift.-Idk, gimme thoughts?





	Our world

You know this. You’ve known from the very beginning. Yours and Shane Walsh’s stars are aligned. You share a special bond and no matter what, your fates will bring you back together over and over again. No matter who or what is against you.

And so, even in the no man’s land of havoc and death, things are inclined to take a more mundane turn. Not because it’s the natural course of things but instead because you’re so far from the prior world that you are afraid of forgetting it completely. In the end, it still is a part of who you are.

You’ve noticed Shane slipping away, getting too focused onto the world we’re in now to the point where he doesn’t see a single reason to go on. Well, none besides you. But one can’t live their life hanging onto one thing because once that thing is gone, so are they.

Then what is this huge wake-up call to reality going to be? Shane’s birthday of course. None of the crew can really recall the last time you’d all just sat around and done nothing but laugh and forget all the sorrow. Surely Shane would never truly enjoy himself in a big crowd, so your first night at the CDC wasn’t the big surprise yet. Yes, everyone got drunk and had fun, but the next morning it was the time to get to work. The scientist who pre-existed in the bunker had welcomed you all with open arms the moment he had identified your face from numerous science magazines If someone could find a cure for the pandemic, it was the two of you.

 

“You keep coming to bed late, does your work really have to take so much time? I barely see you anymore, Y/N”, Shane rolls over when he feels your body settle on the cloud-like mattress.

He has become more observant after almost catching you in a lie so the best outcome you could find was to make sure he spent more time working than worrying.

“Just for this week. Go to sleep, baby”, you whisper and feel his strong arms wrap around you in a protective manner. There are no words needed, you both share the knowledge of this safe haven now.

 

“Y/N, we’re done for today, you can go to dinner…wait, what’s that?” Dr. Jenner confronts you after noticing your extra hours as well.

“I guess I can’t lie my way out of this as you at least know these aren’t the chromosomes we’re researching,” you sigh before turning around in your chair.

“Shane’s been undoubtedly through a lot and while this place is great, I don’t want us to completely cut ourselves loose from the world and life we once had. To put it simply, his birthday is in a matter of days. I noticed he keeps his license in his jacket, so I’ve been keeping count to make sure I get the day right,” you launched your lengthy explanation.

“That’s a noble cause but I still don’t see what for you need all these enzymes and components,” Jenner pointed out and you almost jumped up in excitement for being finally able to reveal this secret.

You present a secluded refrigerator in the lab where you had been able to scavenge and create a full meal too.

“In the end, beer is pretty easy to make. I found a potato which I fried here into french fries, I got his one-day ration of meat to create a patty and now I’m almost ready with the bun. All that’s left is ketchup and veggies and then I may pack these into packages I managed to find from the burger place around the corner”, you finally got it all out.

Jenner had a small glint in his eye and so, for the rest of the evening, the two of you searched every cupboard until you’d found the required condiments.

 

Sooner than later, THE day came. It was one hour to T-minus and you had set the table for two. You were practically shaking and once the door opened, you were fortunate to be met with the embodiment of surprise.

“Y/N…what’s this about?” Shane asked his eyes widening as you had moved a sofa to the room with a tv and take away food. Well, self-made takeaway but it was the best type available.

“Jenner has an old Patriots’ game on a VHS, so I thought for your birthday we could watch it while munching on our dinner straight from McD’s…”, your voice trailed off as suddenly the plan seemed to collapse on you. What if this is exactly what he didn’t want, and you were only making him feel uncomfortable?

“Shit, girl. Where did you get all this…?” Shane was still wrapping his head around it all as he set down his gun and changed into something comfier. You were naturally wearing a shirt of his already.

“I made it from what I had and...fuck, I’m sorry. I just wanted to do something nice,” you were indeed losing it, but Shane was quick to find your hands and envelope them into his.

“I love you, because of this and everything else you’ve brought into my life, girl. So, hush now and spend the rest of the eve with me,” he chuckled with that low, rumbling voice that resembled a beautiful thunderstorm. He had clutched your hands close to his chest and so the air between the two of you mixed when your breaths met.

With a smirk in the corner of his mouth, Shane took you to the couch and you laid your head against his chest. His arms wrapped around you and once again, all was good. You ate, you laughed, you were engulfed with anticipation. And so, when the game ended, Shane didn’t hesitate to give you a treat of his own.


End file.
